Kirsi
by Susan M. M
Summary: When Loki came to conquer Earth, he brought his daughter with him. Now that he is captured, about to be imprisoned, Asgardian law makes Hawkeye the legal guardian of Kirsi Lokidottir ... whether the archer wants the responsibility or not. Based on a challenge/prompt by Sheneya at "Avengers Fanfic Challenges and Recommended Reading" WARNING : Work in Progress
1. Kirsi Marendottir

**Kirsi **

by Susan M. M.

_The Avengers_

based on a challenge/prompt by Sheneya at "Avengers Fanfic Challenges and Recommended Reading"

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: Based on characters and situations created by somebody else (other than Kirsi Lokidottir, who's mine). All other characters {beyond minor NPCs} are from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and used without permission and without any hope or chance of financial profit. Just in case anybody has any doubts, I do not own the Avengers. To paraphrase Aggie2011, if I owned the Avengers, Joss Whedon and J. Michael Straczynski would be collaborating on the Hawkeye/Black Widow movie right now. Ten thousand thanks to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joss Whedon, Tom Hiddleston, Jeremy Renner, Marvel Comics, Disney Studios, et al., for inspiration. This story is debuting as 'netfic and has not previously been printed in any fanzine or APA. Please don't sue. I'm too broke to pay attention, let alone legal fees. This is an amateur work of fiction, in the truest sense of the word: written for love, not for coin.

**Challenge**: Loki had a daughter. He brought her with him during the Earth invasion, thinking he was going to win. He spent so much time on trying to take over, he usually dumped her on MindSlave!Hawkeye to look after. After his defeat, it's revealed that due to an ancient Asgard law, now that Loki's going to prison, Hawkeye is her legal guardian. How will he cope with going from a solitary person, to looking after the child of the man who used him so badly? Not to mention the well meaning, but not always usable, help of his fellow Avengers.

**Kirsi **

by Susan M. M.

_The Avengers_

Legend tells of the many offspring of Loki: that he was the father of the world serpent Jörmungandr, the wolf Fenrir, the goddess Hel, the warrior Narfi, the ill-fated Váli. Legend also tells that he was the mother of Sleipnir, the eight-legged horse, and that he spent eight years on Midgard transformed into a human milkmaid, and bore children during that time. Some of those legends were true, other false, for when a man - or a god - has a reputation for wickedness, sins beyond his own are attributed to him. But legend neglected to mention a youthful indiscretion with a serving-wench that resulted in a daughter, and failed to record that daughter was the apple of her father's eye.

Loki told Heimdall that there were many ways into and out of Asgard other than the Bifrost Bridge, and for once Loki Lie-Smith spoke truly. After he had allied himself with the Chitauri, Loki snuck into Asgard through one of those hidden ways.

For one who had lived in the great palace of Valhalla since he was an infant, 'twas easy for Loki to find his way through the servants' quarters without being seen. He tapped once upon a certain door, then opened it and stepped inside without waiting for an invitation.

A girl-child sat by the window, practicing upon a lap-harp. She looked up when the door opened. "Father!" She set the harp down and rushed into his arms.

"Kirsi," he whispered her name lovingly. "How I've missed you."

"Father, where have you been? Why haven't you come to see me in so long?" Kirsi asked. In appearance, she resembled a human child of ten or twelve winters. Her long black hair was neatly braided in two plaits. She wore a green linen under-dress beneath a cream-colored woolen over-dress. The brooches fastening the shoulder straps of her over-dress were copper, engraved with pictures of playful cats, far finer than a servant's child would generally wear, but not as fine as a princess of Asgard deserved.

"Your uncle and grandfather are vexed with me, dear heart, and I've had to avoid their wrath if I wished to avoid a bruise. But now I'm back, and I'm here to take you on an adventure," he promised.

"An adventure, Father?" Kirsi looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling.

"Yes, a wonderful adventure. I'm leaving for Midgard as soon as the sands in this hourglass run out." Loki reached over and turned the hourglass upside down. "You have until then to pack, because if you're not ready, I'll leave without you. And I would hate to become king of Midgard without you beside me."

"Midgard? Gra- Lord Odin is making you king of Midgard?" Even in the privacy of her own chambers, Kirsi knew better than to give her grandsire anything less than the respect due the king of Asgard.

"I am making myself king of Midgard, child, and if you wish to be princess of my new realm, you must be with me when I conquer it," he told her. "Now, if I remember correctly, this hourglass holds but a quarter hour's sand. So if you wish to bring a change of clothes or a nightshift or a favorite toy, pack quickly."

"Yes, Father!" She kissed his cheek, then hurried to grab a traveling case for her lap-harp. She gathered some clothes and underthings, her cap and cloak, and her favorite doll. Loki conjured a sack out of nothing and laid it on the bed, for her to put her things in.

Halfway through the packing, Kirsi looked up. "Father, Mother is coming with us, isn't she?"

"She'll be joining us later," Loki lied. Or perhaps it was not a lie. Perhaps once he was lord and master of Midgard, she would rejoin him in his bed. Their youthful affair had long been over, and she would never be his queen, but a king needed concubines. And for Kirsi's sake, if nothing else, surely she would prefer to be the leman of the king of Midgard than a serving-wench to the king of Asgard. He could even ennoble her - give her the jarldom of Chicago, or perhaps Memphis.

With that possibility in mind, Loki conjured up paper, pen, and ink, and scribbled a hasty note to his former leman.

_Maren Vidardottir, my once beloved,_

_ I claim a father's right to have Kirsi by my side. I shall take good care of her, and I hope you will join us presently. Know that she will be safe with me._

_ Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard_

He'd hesitated a moment over the signature. He wasn't truly Loki Odinson. But he wasn't ready to admit to being Loki Laufreyson. Was he Loki No-oneson? He looked at his daughter and smiled. He was Loki Kirsifather, and that was all that was important.

* * *

**Author's Note:** at the moment, I have more plot bunnies than I can corral, so updates will be slow and erratic in schedule. Aggie2011 is not only a better writer than I am, she's a faster updater. (And, boy, does she crunch mean! Check out her stories if you like hurt/comfort.) Chapters 2 and 3 are outlined, but I may need to wait until the DVD comes out (September 25, 2012) before I can transmogrify outlines into stories.


	2. Princess Kirsi

**Kirsi **

by Susan M. M.

_The Avengers_

* * *

**Kirsi: Chapter Two **_Princess Kirsi_

based on a challenge/prompt by Sheneya at "Avengers Fanfic Challenges and Recommended Reading"

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: Based on characters and situations created by somebody else (other than Kirsi Lokidottir, who's mine). All other characters {beyond minor NPCs} are from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and used without permission and without any hope or chance of financial profit. Just in case anybody has any doubts, I do not own the Avengers. (Wish I did.) To paraphrase Aggie2011, if I owned the Avengers, Joss Whedon and J. Michael Straczynski would be collaborating on the Hawkeye/Black Widow movie right now. Ten thousand thanks to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joss Whedon, Tom Hiddleston, Jeremy Renner, Marvel Comics, Disney Studios, et al. This story is debuting as 'netfic and has not previously been printed in any fanzine or APA. Please don't sue. I'm too broke to pay attention, let alone legal fees. The dialogue and action from the first scene of this chapter are taken directly from the movie, written by the inimitable Joss Whedon; I should probably give him co-credit for this chapter.

**Challenge**: Loki had a daughter. He brought her with him during the Earth invasion, thinking he was going to win. He spent so much time on trying to take over, he usually dumped her on MindSlave!Hawkeye to look after. After his defeat, it's revealed that due to an ancient Asgard law, now that Loki's going to prison, Hawkeye is her legal guardian. How will he cope with going from a solitary person, to looking after the child of the man who used him so badly? Not to mention the well meaning, but not always usable, help of his fellow Avengers.

* * *

"You have heart." Loki touched his scepter to the chest of Agent Clint Barton. The spear tip glowed. Barton's blue-gray eyes went as black as sin, then turned electric blue. Loki smiled at his conquest, and Barton holstered his gun.

Nick Fury silently grabbed the tesseract and put it in the specially prepared carrying case.

Loki touched his scepter to the chest of another SHIELD agent.

Fury closed the case and started to leave.

"Please don't." Loki lowered his scepter. "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury had his back to the Norse god.

"Of course it does," Loki replied. "I've come too far for anything else."

Fury turned to face Loki.

"I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Dr. Erik Selvig knelt on the floor, checking on one of the scientists Loki had attacked. He looked up when he heard the name. "Loki, brother of Thor." Not finding a pulse, he rose to his feet.

Fury raised his black-gloved right hand in a peaceful gesture; his left hand still held the case. "We have no quarrel with your people," he stated calmly.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Loki pointed out.

"You planning to step on us?" Fury asked disbelievingly.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free." Loki stepped forward.

Barton had been standing twenty feet away, just standing, waiting. He turned his head, following the conversation.

"Free from what?" Fury demanded.

"Freedom," Loki said earnestly. "Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart," he whirled and scepter-touched Selvig.

Selvig gasped. His eyes changed color, first black, then blue. Not his normal blue, but a neon bright electric blue.

"You will know peace," Loki continued.

Barton caught something out of his peripheral vision. He turned his head and looked up.

"Yeah, you say peace. I kind of think you mean the other thing," Fury retorted.

The blue light on the ceiling glowed and grew.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling," Barton announced as he walked up to join Loki. "This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us."

The ceiling glowed even more.

"He means to bury us," Barton warned.

"Like the pharaohs of old," Fury confirmed. He was quite ready to die himself if it meant preventing Loki from getting the tesseract. He'd been studying Norse mythology since his friend Phil Coulson had met Thor. He'd read enough about Loki to know not to trust him.

Selvig checked a computer monitor. "He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Well, then." Loki turned to Barton.

Barton's left arm rose, gun in hand. He fired at Fury.

Fury groaned as the force of the bullet knocked him down. His bullet-proof vest saved his life, but it still hurt.

Loki, Barton, Selvig, and the other SHIELD agent he had enslaved walked out of the underground lab. Barton grabbed the case with the tesseract and handed it to Selvig.

* * *

At the motor pool on Security Level 4, Barton announced, "I need these vehicles."

Maria Hill looked at the quartet: Agent Clint Barton, codenamed Hawkeye, SHIELD's best marksman, Dr. Erik Selvig, a stranger she'd never seen before in an odd black and green outfit, carrying a spear or scepter with what looked like a glowing blue topaz, and another SHIELD agent.

The black-haired stranger in black and green got into the back of the truck.

"Who's that?" Hill asked. Barton had the authority to commandeer vehicles, but she had no idea who the man with him was.

"They didn't tell me," Barton said as he headed for the driver's side door.

Hill watched but said nothing. She was no stranger to 'need to know,' and she'd seen far stranger things in her years at SHIELD. She turned away; she had an evacuation to supervise and the phase II prototypes to get out of Project Pegasus before the whole place blew to Kingdom Come.

She heard Fury's voice on the radio. "Hill! Do you copy? Barton has turned."

Barton's hearing was nearly as good as his vision. He overheard. He fired at her.

Hill ducked. She dropped and rolled. Barton fired again. Taking cover behind a wall, Hill drew her own gun.

Barton climbed into the truck. Selvig was already in the passenger seat, the case with the cube in his lap. Barton drove away, pedal to the metal.

The other mind-slave agent followed in a sports car.

Hill jumped into a Jeep and followed them. Other SHIELD agents in other vehicles followed after her. A wild chase ensued, as SHIELD's best agent eluded the agents chasing him, driving through the underground lanes as though it were the Indianapolis 500. Bullets flew.

Loki shot bolts of eldritch energy from his scepter. It hit the sports car driven by his other mind-slave, and the car overturned, blocking the road.

Loki smiled, enjoying the excitement of the chase, enjoying the thrill of the speed. He was probably the only one who enjoyed it. He was certainly the only one smiling.

Barton's face was as impassive as a cigar store Indian's. He was a trained pilot, and a back-up instructor for SHIELD's defensive driving class. He drove now like a NASCAR racer, like a stunt driver in a Hollywood car chase. All the while, his face stayed blank and expressionless.

Cars followed. The base collapsed, imploding in on itself. Nick Fury escaped in a helicopter, and joined the chase after Loki. Cars raced. Bullets flew. It was chaos on wheels.

* * *

As Nick Fury's helicopter crashed, Barton drove the Jeep off into the night.

Twenty minutes later, the jeep arrived at the San Carlos Radisson Hotel. The drive should have taken an hour or more. Loki sped things up, and they arrived in a mere twenty minutes.

The hotel manager was a short, chubby Hispanic man. His eyes had been brown yesterday. They were electric blue today. "Welcome back, _señor."_

"Prepare rooms for my men," Loki ordered. "As near my chambers as possible. Selvig, Barton, with me." The three went up to the penthouse. Someone was waiting for him there.

"Father!" Kirsi rushed toward him. Loki swept her up into his arms and held her tightly.

"Did I keep you waiting, sweetling?" he asked her gently. He looked at Barton and Selvig. "My daughter, Princess Kirsi." He kissed the child in his arms. "Two of my henchmen, the guard Barton and the scholar Selvig."

Barton nodded politely. "Princess."

Selvig gave a half-bow, but said nothing.

Kirsi beamed, knowing full well she wasn't entitled to royal honors in Asgard. Apparently, things were different on Midgard.

"Selvig, what will you need to achieve our goals with the tesseract?"

"A laboratory." Selvig started to detail what equipment he would need. Loki did not understand half of what the astrophysicist said, despite his frequent visits to Midgard since he'd been unceremoniously evicted from Asgard.

"Barton, can you obtain what he needs?" Loki asked.

"Yes, sir."

"And what shall we need in the way of soldiers and weaponry?" Loki asked.

"If we contact AIM, we can get both at once. They hate SHIELD," Barton said.

Loki smiled. "And the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" The proverb appeared to be universal.

"Yes, sir." _No! _Barton screamed within his mind. _Not AIM._

Loki was trying to enslave the world. Advanced Idea Mechanics wanted the same thing. The thought of combining the two terrified Barton, and he wanted nothing more than to protest against it. Against Loki. But the archer found himself unable to speak or act against the Norse god.

"I'm thirsty, Father," Kirsi interrupted. "And hungry."

Barton walked over to the mini-refrigerator. As he'd expected, it was stocked with drinks. He removed a Coca-Cola, went to the bathroom, fetched a glass, and poured half of the bottle into the glass. He held it out to Kirsi. "Princess."

Kirsi accepted the glass and took a tentative sip. Then she smiled.

"What is that?" Loki asked.

"Coke, sir." Barton looked up at Kirsi, still in Loki's arms. "What would you like to eat?"

Glancing up at her father for permission, she asked hopefully, "Roast goose?"

"I doubt the hotel kitchen will have goose. Will roast chicken do, Princess?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll take care of it," Barton told her.

Loki's left eyebrow rose at the SHIELD agent's initiative. He hadn't expected him to be able to do that much on his own.

"Chicken for two, sir, or just for the princess?" Barton asked.

Loki shook his head. "Just for Kirsi." He smiled, however, that his new slave was already looking to serve him and see to his comfort.

Barton picked up the telephone and called room service. After he had given his order, he turned back to Loki. "An army travels on its stomach, sir. We'll need supplies for your men as well as lab supplies."

Loki, Selvig, and Barton discussed what would be needed to achieve Loki's goals. SHIELD had trained Barton in strategy and tactics. Barton offered every ounce of his skill and experience to Loki, plotting against the organization that had been his home and family his entire adult life. Kirsi played with her doll. Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"Room service," a voice called out.

"The chicken." Barton went to the door. "Put it on the room tab," he told the bellman.

"Um, uh," the bellman held out his hand.

Barton grinned maliciously. "Sir, the bellman wants a tip."

Loki smiled in return. "Of course." He grabbed his scepter and touched the tip of it to the bellman's chest. A minute later, a bellman with electric blue eyes went back to the kitchen, ready to return at a moment's notice to serve Loki.

Barton set the dish on the table and poured another Coke for Kirsi. "Princess, your dinner."

Loki said, "Well done, Barton. She is my most precious treasure, and in serving my daughter, you serve me."

Half of Barton was delighted to have pleased Loki. He would have done anything to earn his approval, would have happily crawled over broken glass for the chance of earning a smile from his master. Half of Barton was appalled, disgusted at himself for submitting to Loki, disgusted for wanting to please him, to serve him. Within his head, he shrieked and screamed. Aloud, all he said was, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Loki looked around the former AIM base. Selvig and his scientists were hard at work tapping the power of the tesseract. Technicians with electric blue eyes hurried to and fro. Other technicians studied computers. Kirsi sat on a crate, her doll in her lap, swinging one leg back and forth. The scientists, engineers, and lab techs ignored her. Selvig asked a colleague to come check his test results. The careless scientist rushed to join him, almost hitting Kirsi with the clipboard in his hand. Loki frowned.

"Barton!" Loki called out.

Barton had been supervising a squad of mercenaries. He trotted up to Loki. "Yes, sir."

"Watch Kirsi, Barton. Get her out of this chaos. Guard her with your life."

"Yes, sir." Barton turned to face the girl. "Princess, may I escort you somewhere safer?"

"Somewhere quieter?" she asked. "Maybe somewhere I could practice my harp?"

Barton smiled. "I think I can manage that."

He took her to fetch her lap-harp, then led her to a room that looked like a teacher's lounge in a low-income neighborhood school district. There were battered couches, old chairs, a cheap plastic fold-up table, and a TV so old it probably had vacuum tubes. Magazines - none younger than three months ago and some several years old - were stacked in a bookshelf, along with some science texts, some paperback romances, three slim volumes of poetry, and an almost complete collection of Louis L'Amour books. A six-string acoustic guitar was in the corner. A coffeemaker with a half-pot of cold brown liquid that might once have been coffee sat on the counter.

"Found this when I was checking the place out," Barton explained. The lounge had not been used since Loki took over the base. Loki's slaves worked, stopping only to eat and sleep. They did not relax, did not take off-duty time, and thus had no need for a lounge. Barton picked up the guitar. He waited until Kirsi sat down, then seated himself where he could watch the door. He strummed a few chords. "What did you want to play?"

Kirsi began plucking the harpstrings, playing the Asgardian equivalent of the scales. It was not the do-re-mi that Barton was familiar with, but he listened, then played the same notes back to her. She smiled, and played a slightly tougher note pattern. Again, he echoed the notes on the guitar as soon as she finished on the harp.

Five minutes later, he was teaching her "Dueling Banjos."

* * *

Loki frowned. Conquering Midgard was taking longer than he had anticipated. Maybe he should have waited until Selvig and the SHIELD scientists were further along before he interrupted their experiments. Maybe he should have waited until he had actually conquered Midgard before bringing Kirsi; this had to be boring to the poor girl. He hadn't seen Kirsi in a few hours. Stretching out his mind, he found Barton. And where Barton was, Kirsi would be. He left Selvig to finish his technical procedures and went to check on his daughter and his henchman.

He followed the mental link with Barton to a room some distance away from the semi-controlled chaos of the laboratory. He heard music coming from inside the room, both a harp and another instrument, one he didn't recognize. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Barton's hand was off the guitar in an instant. He drew his pistol. When he saw it was Loki, he holstered the weapon and went back to playing the guitar without a word.

"You dare raise a weapon against your lord and master?" Loki's tone was more curious than angry.

"No, sir. Once I saw it was you, and not a threat to the princess, I put the gun down."

"And if I had been a threat to Kirsi?" Loki asked.

"You'd be dead, sir." Barton's voice was matter of fact. _Yes! Kill him,_ his mind shrieked within himself. But as half his mind yearned for the pistol, the other half craved only to serve the god with humble, loving reverence.

Loki smiled and nodded. "Are you pleased with your watchdog, my flower?"

"Yes, Father. Barton has taken good care of me."

"Good. May I hear how your harp practice is going?"

Kirsi smiled at the thought that her father wanted to hear her play. "Yes, Father."

Loki sat and listened for a few minutes. "You have improved greatly since the last time I heard you play. I am very pleased with your progress."

Kirsi's emerald eyes sparkled. Her smile lit up her whole face.

"Alas, I have much to do yet. Midgard is not mine yet, but it shall be, very soon." Loki rose. "I entrust her to your care, Barton. Guard her well."

"With my life, sir."

Loki dropped a light kiss on Kirsi's cheek. "I will return to you as soon as I may, beloved."

Kirsi was too well-schooled to beg him to stay or to complain that he was leaving her so soon. She knew a serving-wench's daughter should be grateful for what little time a prince of Asgard could spare her... even if that prince were her father.

* * *

Kirsi sat in the lounge, watching television. Barton had flipped through the channels, then put on Disney Channel. Much of "Wendy Wu, Homecoming Warrior" didn't make sense to her, but Barton had dismissed the other channels, saying her father wouldn't approve of them.

There was a knock on the door. Barton went to the door, but did not open it. "Who's there?"

"Raquel Alvarez," a woman's voice came through the door. "Loki sent me."

Barton opened the door. Dr. Alvarez was an AIM scientist. He knew of her; SHIELD had tried to capture her once, and had failed.

"Loki wants you to report to him. I'm to give the girl a bath and put her to bed." The brunette wore a white lab coat over a yellow AIM jumpsuit. Her normally brown eyes were electric blue. "Loki says I am to be your handmaiden."

"Very well," Kirsi agreed, attempting to mimic the regal tone that came so naturally to her grandmother Frigga. "Farewell, Barton. You will return to me when you are done helping Father?"

"If that's what he orders," Barton said.

* * *

In an underground base that had belonged to AIM yesterday_, _three levels of lead lined flooring hid the tesseract from the rest of the world.

** "**Put it over there," Selvig directed one of the technicians who had a box of supplies. He turned to face Barton. Where did you find all these people?"

Barton replied, **"**SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, Doctor. This the stuff you need?" He held up a computer tablet.

Selvig nodded. "Yeah, Iridium. It's found in meteorites; it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of."

**"'**Specially if SHIELD knows you need it," Barton agreed.

**"**Well, I didn't know." Selvig saw Loki, and pushed through the plastic door flaps to approach him. He smiled at the Norse god as though he were his best friend. "Hey, the tesseract has shown me so much. It's- it's more than knowledge, it's truth."

**"**I know." Loki turned to the archer. "What did it show you, Agent Barton?"

** "**My next target."

** "**Tell me what you need," Loki commanded.

Barton removed his collapsible bow from its case and snapped it open.**"**I need a distraction, and an eyeball."

* * *

"I am weary of scuttling in shadow. I mean to rule this world, not burrow under it," Loki announced. "I will go to Stuttgart, and we will get this Dr. Shäffer. Barton, you shall accompany me, you and as many of your men as you require."

Barton nodded. In addition to the AIM guards, Loki now had other SHIELD agents under his control. Barton had led him to a SHIELD sub-station so Loki could capture and mind-control them, as the archer hadn't found the AIM guards' training up to his standards.

"My enemies will come after me. I shall let them think they have captured me; it will be the easiest way to get inside their flying fortress. When I call you, you shall come. And you shall ..."

Barton listened as Loki outlined his plan. His head nodded, half of his mind approving of the tactics. The other half of his mind screamed silently. Loki was ordering him to go against everything he believed in, everything he'd fought for, everything he'd worked for. And he could not disobey, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Author's Note: I am less than 100% satisfied with this chapter, and would appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks for your patience in waiting for chapter two.


	3. Afterwards

**Kirsi: Chapter Three **_Afterwards_

based on a challenge/prompt by Sheneya at "Avengers Fanfic Challenges and Recommended Reading"

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: Based on characters and situations created by somebody else (other than Kirsi Lokidottir, who's mine). All other characters {beyond minor NPCs} are from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and used without permission and without any hope or chance of financial profit. Just in case anybody has any doubts, I do not own the Avengers. (Wish I did.) To paraphrase Aggie2011, if I owned the Avengers, Joss Whedon and J. Michael Straczynski would be collaborating on the Hawkeye/Black Widow movie right now. Ten thousand thanks to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joss Whedon, Tom Hiddleston, Jeremy Renner, Marvel Comics, Disney Studios, et al. This story is debuting as 'netfic and has not previously been printed in any fanzine or APA. Please don't sue. I'm too broke to pay attention, let alone legal fees.

**Challenge**: Loki had a daughter. He brought her with him during the Earth invasion, thinking he was going to win. He spent so much time on trying to take over, he usually dumped her on MindSlave!Hawkeye to look after. After his defeat, it's revealed that due to an ancient Asgard law, now that Loki's going to prison, Hawkeye is her legal guardian. How will he cope with going from a solitary person, to looking after the child of the man who used him so badly? Not to mention the well meaning, but not always usable, help of his fellow Avengers.

* * *

Exhausted, suffering from more pain than he had known existed, Loki slowly pulled himself up from the floor. His every muscle hurt. He thought he heard something behind him, but he was too tired and in too much agony to check it out. Not until he had managed to pull himself to a sitting position did he turn to see the Avengers standing behind him. They did not look pleased to see him.

"If it's all the same to you," Loki faked a non-chalance he did not feel, "I think I'll have that drink now."

"Say the word, and I'll put an arrow through his eye," Barton offered.

"Did he not have many questions to answer, I would be tempted to let you loose your arrow, archer," Thor replied. "Brother or not. Were I any angrier with you, brother, any more ashamed of you, my rage would render me speechless. You have betrayed Asgard and Midgard. You have allied yourself with a foul and fell race. You have killed innocents, and attempted to enslave a very world."

"Well, I -" Loki began.

The Hulk roared, and Loki flinched automatically.

"The green one has not given you leave to speak," Thor pointed out. "And not least among your many crimes is that you have stolen Kirsi Marendottir from her mother, and left Maren Vidardottir in tears. That was ill done of you, brother."

"I did not steal Kirsi," Loki retorted.

"Kirsi? She's safe, or was when I saw her last." Barton did not look away from his target as he spoke.

"You've seen the maid?" Thor asked.

Barton gave a very slight nod, still keeping his arrow pointed at Loki's face. "I was her guard, before he ordered me to Stuttgart."

A thought occurred to Loki, and it took all his self-control to keep from laughing at the irony. "Yes, Barton was Kirsi's guard ... and guardian. I entrusted her to him."

Thor's jaw dropped as he realized what that meant.

"What is it? What's up?" Stark asked.

"Who's Kirsi?" Rogers asked.

"Kirsi Marendottir. Her mother is one of the servants in Valhalla," Thor said.

"Kirsi Lokidottir," Loki corrected quietly.** {*1} **He kept his eyes on the Hulk.

Thor's face fell. "Your letter to Maren - you said you claimed a father's right to have Kirsi by your side." **{*2}**

"I did."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" Stark asked.

"My brother lies. He is a liar," Thor said, not answering Stark's question.

"Lies about what?" Romanoff asked.

Thor tossed Mjolnir into his brother's lap. Loki gasped, knocked back by the force of the hammer. "Wait for us. I am weary and hungry." He turned toward Stark. "You spoke of food?"

"Yeah, let's go get some shawarma." Stark looked over at the Hulk. "Why don't you get unangry, and I'll find you something a little more ... inconspicuous to wear."

* * *

Shawarma turned out to be the mideastern equivalent of a Greek gyros, slow roasted meat wrapped in pita bread, although the toppings and accompaniments were different. They ate and drank, too tired to talk. Too tired even to think.

At least, Thor tried not to think about what Loki had hinted. The All-Father would never permit it, so the point was moot. At least, that was what the thunder-god told himself.

* * *

When the Avengers returned to Stark Tower, they found several SHIELD agents waiting for them, as well as Erik Selvig. Selvig was drunk.

"Thor, welcome back!" He stared at the dark-haired man trailing behind the other Avengers. "Bruce? Bruce, you're alive!" Selvig stumbled to his feet and rushed across the room to hug Banner.

"Erik, you're all right?" Banner asked. He stepped back from the embrace; Selvig smelled like he'd gone swimming in a distillery.

"Now that I am free of Loki's control, yes. I've been ... celebrating."

"And I still haven't gotten that drink yet," Loki muttered.

"That's all right. I had it for you," Selvig explained.

Rogers looked at the SHIELD agents. "Any of you guys have medical training?"

One nodded. "I'm an EMT."

Rogers had no idea what that meant - the 21st century was far too fond of acronyms, even worse than the War Department in his day - but at least a nod still meant yes. "First aid, then rest. Then we can go after Loki's base."

"Or if you guys want to go without us, be my guest." Stark wandered over to the wet bar, to see what, if anything, Selvig had left.

* * *

"Sir, wake up please."

Stark moaned slightly, then buried his face in the pillow.

"Mr. Stark," the voice of Jarvis, the AI who ran Stark Tower, requested, "please wake up, sir."

"Go away," Stark mumbled.

"Sir, Director Fury is downstairs and quite insistent on seeing you."

"Tell him to go to the lobby gift shop and buy a postcard."

The AI was silent for a minute. "Sir, Ms. Potts is also here."

"Pepper's back?" He sat up in bed.

"Yes, sir. She arrived two hours ago."

"Hell, why didn't you wake me up then?" Tony took a mental inventory of his body. All the parts were there, and seemed attached, but if there were any limbs, organs, or muscles that didn't hurt, he couldn't find them.

"She checked on you, and then requested you be allowed to rest."

"Jarvis, if she asked that I be allowed to rest, why are you disobeying her orders?" In a semi-Asimovian fashion, Jarvis was programmed to obey Pepper's orders unless they conflicted with orders Stark himself had given. Stark was a little fuzzy-brained between the fatigue and the painkillers, but he remembered that. He'd programmed that into Jarvis personally, years before he'd become Iron Man.

"Ms. Potts has consented to Director Fury's request to see you."

"Fine. Tell 'em I'll be down in five minutes - no, better make that ten minutes - as soon as I shower and get dressed. Ask Pepper if she wants to join me in the shower." Stark climbed out of bed and frowned. He was naked, and Pepper wasn't there to appreciate it. "Call down to the employee cafeteria. Tell 'em we'll need coffee and sandwiches. Assuming that everyone in the employee cafeteria didn't run out of the building screaming in terror. If so, send out for pizza. If not, they deserve raises."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis paused. "I have relayed your instructions for refreshments to the cafeteria, and authorized a three percent raise for those employees who did not desert their posts during the crisis. Ms. Potts declined your offer to join you in the shower, and Director Fury - "

"I'm not sharing a shower with Nick Fury," Stark interrupted.

"If I may relay communications, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"_Stark! Get your ass down here_," Fury's voice came out of nowhere.

"I'd rather get Pepper's ass up here," Stark retorted. "Sure you don't want to join me in the shower?"

"_If I join you in the shower, you __won't__ be down here in five minutes_," Pepper pointed out.

"But saving water is green-conscious," Stark wheedled.

"_The only green I'm interested in is Banner, and he's already down here. Hurry up_," Fury ordered.

Stark sighed. "Soon as I can."

He showered as quickly as he could, dried off, and dressed. Six minutes later, he joined Fury and the other Avengers in the rather battered penthouse reception area. He looked out at the cityscape. Stars glowed above the skyscrapers. The lights were on in the nearby buildings - those that hadn't been demolished by the Chitauri. New York still had power. New York still had life.

"So glad you could join us," Fury remarked dryly. He wore his usual black pants, black shirt, and black leather jacket. Two men in dark suits stood behind him.

Stark wondered if he hadn't had time to change, or if like Olive Oyl in the old _Popeye_ cartoons, he had a closet full of identical outfits. Then he glanced at the clock, and was shocked to realize only a few hours had passed since Loki had opened a portal and let aliens in to conquer the world. His world. Of course Fury hadn't changed clothes yet. It was still the same day. Stark tried to get his mind around that - that Coulson had died, that aliens had invaded, led by a psychopath who should have been nothing but a character in _Bulfinch's Mythology, _that someone had tried to bomb Manhattan as a pre-emptive measure - and it was all the same day. Stark tried and failed. It was too much to comprehend, even for his genius mind.

He took refuge, as he usually did, in flippancy. "Hey, I just saved the world. I think I'm entitled to a nap and a shower. Believe me, you wouldn't have wanted me to come down without the shower."

He glanced around the room. The rest of the Avengers were there, two men he assumed were SHIELD agents, and Pepper, and Loki. The Avengers, except for Thor, had all changed clothes. Banner was still wearing the clothes he'd borrowed from Stark earlier. Rogers wore a gray sweat suit with a SHIELD logo on the shirt. Romanoff and Barton wore blue jeans and white T-shirts, again with the SHIELD logo on the chest. Normally, Stark's attention would have been drawn to the way the SHIELD eagle was displayed on Romanoff's ample bosom, but not now. Pepper Potts sat across the room from him. When she was there, he could ignore Angelina Jolie in a bikini.

Pepper rose and crossed the room towards him. "Tony, are you all right?"

He seized her wrists and held her at arm's length, staring into her face. He peered into her pale blue eyes, perfectly willing to drown in them. Then he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He whispered into her ear, "I love you."

He released her and answered aloud, "Black and blue beneath the red and gold. Dead tired. Otherwise, jim dandy, thanks for asking. How are you?"

"You scared me out of my wits. Don't ever do anything that reckless again," Pepper ordered.

"As long as no one drops a bomb on my city, sure," he promised. Wrapping one arm around her shoulder, he led her back to the couch. A pointed glance at Rogers, and the WWII vet scooted over to make room. Stark jutted his chin toward Loki.

"What's he doing here? And what on Earth is he wearing?"

Loki sat on the floor. A thick metallic muff encased his hands. A cylindrical muzzle covered the whole of his mouth.

"Little something the R & D boys have been working on, to deal with metas who go rogue," Fury replied.

"Metas?" Rogers asked.

"Metahumans, mutants," Barton clarified.

"Who had all the rights and protection of the Fourteenth Amendment, last time I checked," Pepper interjected. One of the charities Stark Industries donated to was M.O.N.S.T.E.R - Mutants Only Need Sympathy, Tolerance, and Equal Rights. **{*3}**

Fury nodded. "They do. But some are honest and some are crooks, and the average jail can't always deal with them." He looked at Loki. "Don't know if it'll work on him or not, but we thought we'd give it a try."

Loki glared at the big Black man.

"If it doesn't work, Dr. Banner has promised to remind Loki of the consequences of misbehavior." Fury turned his attention back to the Avengers. "Sit-rep."

"What?" Stark asked.

"Situation report," Rogers and Barton said simultaneously.

"Bad guys came from outer space. We kicked their butts." Stark turned and glared at Loki. "Any further details I'd rather not discuss in front of him."

"Respectfully, sir, I must agree with Stark," Rogers said.

"I agree with your reasoning, but I don't trust him out of my sight," Fury explained. "Besides, I have quite a few questions for him."

"Let me take him to the next room," Banner offered. "You can fill me in later, and if he tries anything ..." Banner turned and looked Loki in the eye. "Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Loki's face went pale.

"Ferrigno, Bixby," Fury told the agents standing behind him. "Please accompany Dr. Banner."

Thor went to his brother's side and helped him to his feet. "Come, brother." He lowered his voice, although everyone in the room still heard him. "Give them any trouble, and you will answer to me."

Thor, Banner, Ferrigno, and Bixby escorted Loki out of the room.

"Sit-rep," Fury repeated.

"Like Stark said," Rogers spoke up, "Bad guys came from outer space. We kicked their butts. And then someone tried to bomb us - tried to bomb the biggest city in the United States, full of innocent civilians, while we were still fighting them. If that's the way SHIELD does things, sir, then the Avengers and SHIELD won't be working together in the future."

"Not my doing, and I tried to stop it," Fury explained. "And I will do my damnedest to ensure that nothing that stupid ever happens again." Fury shook his head and looked up at Stark. "The World Security Council hasn't been the same since your father died. He never would have let those idiots do anything like that."

Stark sat very quietly, one arm around Pepper's shoulders. Fury had said before that his father had helped created SHIELD, but he'd never gone into any details.

"Stark used the bomb to destroy the Chitauri mothership. That killed all the Chitauri here on Earth. Dr. Selvig and Agent Romanoff closed the portal, so no more could come through. We captured Loki. After that," Rogers yawned, "we were exhausted, and took a much needed rest. An interrupted rest. Is there a reason we're having this debriefing now, instead of waiting for morning?"

Fury pretended not to notice the irritation in Captain America's voice. "We still need to find Loki's base. Barton and Selvig weren't the only ones he turned into zombies. We want to find and rescue the others."

"Some of them - a lot of them - worked for A.I.M.," Barton admitted.

"Those ones we'll rescue, deprogram, and arrest. Some of them are ours, and we don't leave our own behind." Fury looked up. The door opened.

Thor came back in. "My brother is settled, for now."

"Just telling the others that our next step is to rescue the other people Loki enslaved," Fury said.

"Preferably without giving them all concussions to free them." Barton rubbed his hred hair. His head was still sore from where Romanoff had hit him. Of course, every inch of his body hurt at the moment.

"You know an easier way to free them from his mind control?" Fury asked.

Thor shook his head. "I have never known him to do anything like this before; I have no idea how 'twould be undone. Tricks and illusions, those he has done before, but not this matter of stealing a warrior's mind and soul from him."

Barton jerked, looking up at the Norse god when he said that. It hadn't even occurred to him that Loki might have endangered his soul.

"It grieves me sore that he has done this to you - to your world. I would not have you judge all Asgard by his actions." Thor bowed his head, clearly ashamed of his brother.

"We don't," Rogers said quietly. "And even if anyone did, you've more than redeemed your people by what you did."

Thor sat a little straighter. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Mr. Stark?" a woman's voice called through the door.

"The refreshments you ordered, sir," Jarvis announced.

"Come in," Stark invited.

The door opened, and two women came in, one pushing, the other pulling a cart. On the cart were sandwiches, bags of potato chips, cups, and three pots of coffee.

"Thank you, thank you," Stark told them.

Pepper rose and helped them set the refreshments on the coffee table. She'd been Tony Stark's Personal Assistant for a decade; she'd only been CEO of Stark Industries a year. Old habits died hard.

"We've got some people in the next room. I need you to take them some of these sandwiches and a pot of coffee, please." Stark turned to Thor. "I suppose it would offend your brother horribly if Dr. Banner and the others ate in front of him?"

Thor grinned maliciously. " 'Twould gall him to the utmost."

"Good." Stark grinned back. He set three coffee cups back on the cart. "Food and drinks for three next door."

The cafeteria workers stared at the Avengers, especially Thor, still attired in his Asgardian garb, then hurried out of the room. "Let us know if there's anything else you need, Mr. Stark."

"Don't worry. I've never been slow about letting people know if I needed or wanted something."

Conversation died down for a few minutes as they sorted through the sandwiches, poured coffee, and began eating.

Fury hadn't had a chance to eat or rest, and he devoured half a ham and swiss on rye before continuing. "Next step, rescue the rest of Loki's zombies. Deprogram them. Interrogate Loki. And then, you said your people wanted jurisdiction over him?"

Thor nodded, his mouth too full of peanut butter and jelly to speak.

"Good. The further we get him from here, the better. I'm not sure we could hold him, and if he escaped -" Fury shook his head, frowning at the prospect. "And I would much rather the council did not get their hands on him."

"Or him on the council," Barton added. The World Security Council was bad enough in their bureaucratic stupidity_. _The World Security Council under Loki's control would be worse.

"If this council was willing to bomb New York City to save the rest of the world, could we even tell the difference if they came under Loki's control?" Stark asked.

"It might even be an improvement," Romanoff muttered into her coffee cup.

Fury discreetly chewed the other half of his sandwich and pretended not to hear her.

"You said you didn't know where his base was?" Romanoff asked Barton.

Barton finished crunching a potato chip before replying. "Need to know. I didn't need to know."

Rogers and Fury nodded. Both were former army officers; both understood 'need to know.'

"You weren't the one who flew the plane to the Heli-Carrier, then," Fury realized.

"No, sir. I was team leader, not pilot."

Romanoff reached over and squeezed his hand.

"We managed to take some of the assault team alive. Would you recognize the pilot?"

"Yes, sir. I remember everything I said and did under Loki's control. I just - couldn't disobey. Couldn't fight back."

Fury turned to Romanoff. "You said he and Selvig were cured through cognitive recalibration therapy?"

She nodded.

"Cognitive recalibration?" Pepper asked.

"Bonked on the head. Hard," Barton explained.

"Oh." Pepper returned her attention to her chicken salad sandwich.

"Where is Selvig?" Barton asked.

"Sleeping it off," Rogers told him. He sounded jealous.

"If the pilot is among the prisoners we took, he should be able to find Loki's base. He'd have to know where he started from to set a course." Fury reached for his cup of coffee. It was empty. He poured another. "Son, think if we talked to one of those prisoners, you could convince them you still worked for Loki?"

Barton thought a few seconds before answering. "Yeah, probably."

"So if we faked a breakout, could you pretend to rescue them, then get them to take you back to Loki's base?" Fury looked over the sandwiches, and picked a turkey on whole wheat for his second helping.

"Maybe." Barton gave it a moment's consideration. "Especially if I said I was going to fetch the princess."

"The princess?" Pepper repeated.

"Princess Kirsi, Loki's daughter. I was her bodyguard, when I wasn't liaising with A.I.M. to betray my country." Barton's voice was bitter, his tone self-deprecating. "My whole planet."

"Loki has a daughter?" Fury's right eyebrow rose.

"Princess Kirsi?" Thor's voice rose. He seemed offended by the girl's title.

Barton nodded. "Cute kid." He had no grudge against her.

Fury put his hand to his chin and rubbed his goatee. "Loki's daughter."

Romanoff looked up from her sandwich. "You'd use her as a hostage against him?"

"She's just a kid," Barton said.

"We wouldn't hurt a child ... but if he thinks we might, we might be able to use her against him," Fury pointed out.

"I don't like it," Rogers said. That wasn't the way good guys operated.

"You will not harm her? You will permit her to return to her mother afterwards?" Thor sought reassurance.

Fury nodded.

* * *

**Footnotes**

**1** Technically, this should be Kirsi Lokadottir, as the I should become an A when switching to the genitive case. Then I thought about how many people would know what a genitive case was, how many would care, and how many would say "oops, you misspelled Loki." So if you know about genitive case, just pretend I'm semi-anglicizing it. If not, just ignore this footnote and enjoy the story.

**2** According to Viking Answer Lady dot-com (a fascinating website), in Viking times an acknowledged bastard would receive 2/3 support from the father and 1/3 support from the mother; an unacknowledged bastard would be supported only by the mother and her family.

**3** MONSTER was created by Peter Gillis in The New Defenders #147 from Marvel Comics.


	4. Rescuing the Princess

**Kirsi: **Chapter 4 _Rescuing the __Princess _

Based on a challenge/prompt by Sheneya at "Avengers Fanfic Challenges and Recommended Reading"

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: Based on characters and situations created by somebody else (other than Kirsi Lokidottir, who's mine). All other characters {beyond minor NPCs} are from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and used without permission and without any hope or chance of financial profit. Just in case anybody has any doubts, I do not own the Avengers. (Wish I did.) To paraphrase Aggie2011, if I owned the Avengers, Joss Whedon and J. Michael Straczynski would be collaborating on the Hawkeye/Black Widow movie right now. Ten thousand thanks to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joss Whedon, Tom Hiddleston, Jeremy Renner, Marvel Comics, Disney Studios, et al. This story is debuting as 'netfic and has not previously been printed in any fanzine or APA. Please don't sue. I'm too broke to pay attention, let alone legal fees.

**Challenge**: Loki had a daughter. He brought her with him during the Earth invasion, thinking he was going to win. He spent so much time on trying to take over, he usually dumped her on MindSlave!Hawkeye to look after. After his defeat, it's revealed that due to an ancient Asgard law, now that Loki's going to prison, Hawkeye is her legal guardian. How will he cope with going from a solitary person, to looking after the child of the man who used him so badly? Not to mention the well meaning, but not always usable, help of his fellow Avengers.

* * *

Evan Begay sat in one of the holding cells in the Heli-Carrier's brig. He'd sat there, just sat, since SHIELD had recaptured him. He hadn't responded to interrogation. He hadn't responded to attempts to deprogram him. He'd checked the cell, looking for a way to escape, and finding none, sat on the bunk. Just sat without saying a word.

A week ago, Begay had been an up-and-coming SHIELD agent. Fluent in English, Spanish, Navajo, and Apache. Studying German. Sharpshooter. Pilot. BS in aeronautical engineering, working on an MS on-line in his spare time. Then Barton had betrayed him to Loki. A day later, he'd attacked the Heli-Carrier and had been captured by his own people. At least, they used to be his own people. His loyalty now belonged wholly and completely to Loki.

Begay heard the guard's voice in the corridor.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" the guard called out. "You're not author- "

Then Begay heard a heavy thud.

A moment later Barton appeared at the cell door. "I was sent to free you. Loki needs you."

Begay stood. "I'm ready to go."

"Quietly," Barton warned. He opened the door. He led Begay down the corridor and past the guard lying on the floor. Through service corridors and back ways, the redhead led the pilot to the flight deck. They passed a few agents lying dead or unconscious on the way.

Two guards stood beside a quinjet on the flight deck. Barton pulled his gun and fired twice. Both guards fell to the deck.

"C'mon." Barton led the way to the quinjet. "We need to rescue Princess Kirsi. Can you fly us back to Loki's base?"

"Of course." Without bothering with a preflight check, Begay took off.

On the command deck, Fury announced into the PA system: "Stage one of Operation Briarpatch is over. All corpses, time to wake up. I'm not paying you to sleep on the job." He turned to face Stark, standing beside him in his Iron Man armor. "We've got a tracker in the plane. Give him a ten minutes' headstart, then follow."

* * *

Begay landed the quinjet smoothly at what had once been an AIM base. "Shall I wait here for you?"

Barton shook his head. "I'll need you."

Begay rose from the pilot's seat and headed for the back of the plane. Barton walked behind him. He kicked Begay in the knee. Begay stumbled. Barton lifted his left hand and brought it down against Begay's neck. The pilot slumped to the floor. Barton quickly handcuffed and gagged Begay. Then he took out his communicator. "Hawkeye. Down and safe."

"Robin Hood, didn't know you were a B7 fan," Stark's voice came over the communicator.

"How soon can you be here?" Barton asked.

"Give us about fifteen minutes," Stark replied. "We're following your tracking signal."

"I'll get started here," Barton replied.

"Negative, Hawkeye, wait for backup," Agent Kent interrupted.

"Verily, archer, 'twould be wisest to await our coming," Thor's voice came over the communicator. "Only a fool marches into a nest of bilgesnipe alone."

"Don't worry; I can handle it."

"Rule of thumb, Legolas: if someone says 'don't worry,' I automatically start worrying," Stark said.

"That's an order, Hawkeye. Wait for backup," Kent told him.

"Okay, Barton out." He flipped off the communicator. Then he grinned. "Kent, you know I'm rotten at obeying orders." As he sauntered out of the plane, he wondered what a nest of bilgesnipe was.

Two men in lab coats were approaching the plane. Barton wondered if they were still Loki's mind-slaves or if his influence had faded. He'd have to play it by ear.

"This is a private facility," the taller of the pair said when they were close enough to talk without shouting.

"I've been here before," Barton said.

"You were with Selvig," the shorter of the pair said.

Barton nodded. "I've brought back supplies." He gestured at the plane. "Can you give me a hand with them?"

The two men followed him back into the airplane. It took him longer to tie them up afterwards than it did to knock them both out. Barton's blue-gray eyes gleamed mischievously. All the AIM guards and SHIELD agents had come with him to Stuttgart or else attacked the Heli-Carrier. There were only scientists and lab techs here. If he could get them alone or in small groups, he could take out everyone on the base before the second quinjet arrived with Iron Man, Thor, Kent, and the other SHIELD agents.

* * *

On board the quinjet, Lee, one of the SHIELD agents assigned to backup Thor and Iron Man, offered, "Twenty bucks says Barton goes after the entire AIM base singlehandedly instead of waiting for us."

"No bet." Agent Kent shook his head. "Do you know how many times Barton's been written up for insubordination?"

"The question isn't whether Barton will try to take the entire base on singlehanded," Agent Wolfe replied. "The question is how many he'll manage to get before we get there."

"What will happen to the men my brother enslaved?" Thor asked hesitantly.

"Some we'll arrest, others we'll rescue," Kent said, "depending on whether they were enemies of SHIELD who agreed to help Loki willingly or our agents and scientists who were mind-controlled."

"If we can use Barton as a Judas-goat to get the others alone, we should be able to capture them with almost no bloodshed," Wolfe predicted. "Then we can separate the sheep from the goats {**1**} and attempt deprogramming once we get back to the Heli-Carrier."

"Judas-goat?" Stark repeated. Electronics and finance he knew, livestock he didn't.

"What is the talk of sheep and goats?" Thor asked. He couldn't see what it had to do with the matter at hand, beyond making him hungry. A good roast mutton, or perhaps a goat stew, would be a fine thing to fill his belly. He felt as hungry as his comrade Volstagg.

"At a slaughterhouse, they use a trained goat to lead the other animals - - sometimes cattle, sometimes sheep - - up the ramp and in to be slaughtered. He goes round in a circle, thinks it's all a big game, and never notices that the animals that follow him in don't follow him out," Lee explained.

Thor nodded, understanding now. "Hawk's Eye shall let the others believe he is still Loki's loyal servant, and they will trust him, and let themselves be taken unawares."

"Hawkeye," Kent emphasized the correct pronunciation of Barton's codename, "is tough enough to take out the whole base by himself." Under his breath, he added, "And stupid enough to try."

When the quinjet landed, Kent was surprised but pleased to find out that Barton had almost obeyed orders. He'd only captured nine of Loki's mind-slaves by himself.

* * *

Barton went hesitantly to the lounge where he and Kirsi had watched TV and made music together. He didn't hear the harp. Maybe she wasn't there.

He opened the door. The television was on. A cartoon with a two boys, one with a triangular head and the other with green hair, was playing. Kirsi sat in the corner, quietly embroidering. Dr. Alvarez sat beside her.

"Barton!" Kirsi rose to her feet. "You're finally back. Is my father with you?" She saw Thor, and dropped a curtsy. "Prince Thor."

Thor knelt before Kirsi so they were at eye level with each other. He gestured toward Barton. "Child, dost thou remember what thy father said to this man? Exactly what he said?"

"Father - Prince Loki," she corrected herself, "told him to watch me and guard me." Kirsi pursed her lips, thinking. "Before Barton and I started our music lessons, Fa- Prince Loki said he was to watch over me and guard me with his life."

"Music lessons?" Stark repeated.

"Then later, Prince Loki told Barton he 'trusted him with me and to guard me."

"I entrust her to your care, Barton. Guard her well," Barton recited. Every word Loki had said was engraved on his brain. "That's what he ordered."

"He said entrusted? You're sure of the wording?" Thor asked.

Barton nodded.

Kirsi nodded, too. "Father said he entrusted," she enunciated the word carefully this time, "me to Barton's care, and Barton said he'd guard me with his life. And he has, Prince Thor. He's the best of Father's henchmen." She glanced at Dr. Alvarez and lowered her voice. "Much better than her."

Thor rose. "Wait here a moment, child." He led Barton and Stark out of the lounge and back into the hallway. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Stark asked.

Thor sighed. "By Asgardian law, Loki has made Hawkeye Kirsi's guardian."

"Me?"

Thor nodded.

"That was when he had me mind-controlled. Natasha broke his hold on me," Barton pointed out.

"Nonetheless, he entrusted her to you. And he did not relieve you of the responsibility."

"You're her uncle. Next of kin. You can take her back to her mother," Barton suggested.

A sheepish expression came over Thor's face. "I am not her uncle."

"What, because he's adopted?" Stark asked.

"Loki is not married to Kirsi's mother," Thor confessed quietly.

"Yeah, that happens here, too." Stark spoke in a 'big deal - so what' tone.

"Kirsi Marendottir was Maren Vidardottir's child, and should have been returned to her mother. In the letter Loki wrote to Maren, he said he claimed a father's right to Kirsi. That made her Kirsi Lokidottir, and his child. If he is arrested, imprisoned, then guardianship falls to you," Thor explained.

"I am not her guardian," Barton insisted.

"By our laws, you are," Thor retorted.

"Then I'll write you a note giving her uncle permission to return her to her mother."

"I am not her uncle. Well, I am her uncle, but in law -" Thor's tongue stumbled to an awkward stop.

"We get it. Bastards don't have equal rights in Asgard," Barton said bluntly. "First off, we're not in Asgard. Second, she's a nice kid, but she's not my kid."

Thor hesitated a moment before answering. "You're the only one she trusts."

* * *

"Fury, we have a problem," Stark announced as soon as they returned to the Heli-Carrier.

Fury scowled. "What now?"

"Let me get the princess settled away first," Barton said. He turned to Romanoff, who was standing waiting beside Fury. His face stayed the same, an expression of barely controlled anger and frustration, but his eyes smiled at her. "Can you watch her and get her fed while I talk to Fury?"

Romanoff nodded.

"Princess Kirsi, this is Agent Romanoff. She's going to get you something to eat and take you somewhere safe to wait, all right?" Barton asked.

Kirsi pouted. "I want to stay with you."

"Romanoff Flamehair is a mighty warrioress. You may trust her, child," Thor assured her.

"I want to go with you," Kirsi insisted.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Barton promised.

Kirsi looked unconvinced.

"You'll be safe with Romanoff," Barton told her. "She's my best friend in the whole world."

Kirsi nodded.

"This way," Romanoff gestured. Kirsi followed her.

Fury waited until they were out of earshot before asking, "What's up?"

"In private, sir," Barton said. He started walking off, not waiting to see whether the others were following or not.

Muttering profanities, Fury followed after him, and Stark and Thor after him. Once they got to his office, Fury spoke the profanities aloud. Then he asked, "What is going on?"

"My brother has invoked a technicality of Asgardian law," Thor said.

"What sort of technicality?" Fury demanded.

Hawkeye glanced around the room, looking anywhere but at his boss. "Loki made me his kid's guardian. Thor says I have custody, even over her mother."

"Loki hinted at this, at Stark's tower," Thor confessed. "I did not dare believe he spoke truly."

Barton turned and glared at Thor. "You knew yesterday I might be her guardian and you didn't say anything?"

"I thought - I hoped - he did but bluff." He turned from Barton to Fury. "Your plan to use Kirsi as hostage will fail. Loki will expect Hawkeye to protect her ... even from you."

Fury frowned.

"I shall contact my father. He is lawgiver over all of Asgard; he can overrule this guardianship, I am sure," Thor offered.

"Could I speak to your father?" Fury asked.

Thor shook his head. "The spell to reach Asgard is a difficult one, and I have small skill at magic. I must do this alone, if I hope to make the spell work."

Fury looked at Stark. "Your next project is a transdimensional communicator."

Stark nodded.

"You need anything to set this spell?" Fury wasn't about to ask if Thor needed material components to accomplish the spell; he'd never hear the end of it if Stark knew he played D & D.

"Privacy, a mirror, a bowl of water."

Fury gestured to the door behind them. "My private bathroom. The one place in this boat I can guarantee there are no eyes or ears."

* * *

Thor drew his knife, and pricked his thumb. The single drop of blood fell into the bowl of water. He spoke the incantation his father had forced him to memorize. Then he dipped a finger in the water and drew a circle on the mirror. "Father, can you hear me?"

Thor waited. There was no response. He feared he had misspoken the spell, and repeated the words. "Father, hear my call."

Odin's visage appeared on the mirror. "My son."

Thor sighed in relief. The spell had worked.

"Are you well, my son?"

"Bruised in battle, but still hale, still hearty," he assured his father.

"And your brother?"

"Captured. He lives, and my allies have agreed he shall return to Asgard to face your justice there. There is ... a problem."

"Speak, Thor," Odin commanded.

"Kirsi Marendottir is now Kirsi Lokidottir. My brother has acknowledged the girl, and he has entrusted her to my brother-in-arms, the archer," Thor explained. "He was Loki's slave, but now is free ... and he would rather not take charge of the child. He thinks it would be better to return her to her mother."

Within the mirror, Odin's image stroked his beard.

"Surely it would be better for Kirsi to return home. Midgard is a strange and perilous place, and the maid would be more comfortable at home," Thor suggested.

"The archer is your brother-in-arms, you say?"

"Yes, Father. A worthy warrior."

Odin said nothing, and Thor did not know if he were thinking, or if the communication spell had faltered.

"Loki entrusted Kirsi to this Hawkeye?"

"Yes, Father." He had not told Odin Barton's code-name, but it did not surprise him that the All-Father knew. "Both he and Kirsi confirmed it ... although when Loki did so, I do not think Hawkeye knew the true meaning of his words."

"Nonetheless, my granddaughter was entrusted to this Hawkeye." Thor opened his mouth to interrupt, surprised that Odin acknowledged the girl as kin, but the king of Asgard continued, "Too long have our realms been separate. If we are to once again ally ourselves with Midgard, and take them under our protection, 'twould be good to have an Asgardian fostered on Midgard, learning their ways. Let Kirsi remain with the archer."

"But Father -"

"I do not think the war-leader Fury will disagree with my judgment. Return soon with your brother." Odin's image disappeared from the mirror.

* * *

"Husband, are you wise?" Frigga asked. She had sat and watched as Odin spoke to Thor.

"Huginn and Muninn {**2**} have shown me this Fury. He does not trust us. A fosterling will reassure him," Odin told his wife.

"Fosterling or hostage?" she asked.

"Are the two truly different?" Odin countered.

"Maren will be in tears," Frigga reminded him.

"Would she rather weep for a daughter on Midgard, or weep for a daughter in Hela's realm? Those who would condemn Loki would not treat his daughter gently, and now that he has acknowledged her, she has not the anonymity of bastardy to shield her." Odin had known, of course, that Kirsi was Loki's child, but until he acknowledged her as his daughter, Odin could not acknowledge her as his grandchild. "She may well be safer with the humans."

Frigga nodded. "And what punishment will you set for our son?"

"I do not know," Odin confessed. "I do not know."

* * *

Thor returned to Fury's office, a stunned expression on his face. "My father ... my father has commanded that Hawkeye be Kirsi's guardian. He said he did not think you would disagree, and he called you by name."

Fury's right eyebrow rose slightly. In a calm, matter of fact tone, he said, "We one-eyed men do tend to stick together."

Barton protested, "How am I supposed to take care of a kid? I don't even have an apartment. I live in SHIELD BOQ. I can't cook for a kid. I don't even know how to cook; I burn TV dinners in the microwave. I eat in the SHIELD mess hall or else grab fast food."

"Actually, I may be able to help with that," Stark said quietly.

All three turned and looked at him.

"You could bunk in the tower. Bruce has already moved in. Place is big enough to provide quarters for all the Avengers, yet still have plenty of privacy." Stark remembered what he and Rogers had said, how they weren't going to march to Fury's fife. "Right now, I'm not entirely sure the Avengers and SHIELD going to stay together. You brought us together, and that was a good thing ... even if it wasn't my idea. But we're not soldiers, beyond Cap - - and the Pentagon owes him a helluva lotta back pay, by the way - -and we're not SHIELD employees, well, Romanoff and Barton are, but not the rest of us. And frankly, we're not sure we want to be SHIELD agents. We sure as hell don't want to be SHIELD puppets, with you pulling our strings."

"If I wanted puppets, Stark, I'd go to a Punch and Judy show," Fury retorted. "The Avengers Initiative was intended to create a response team to threats conventional forces couldn't handle. We're going to need you again."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Stark countered.

"Can we worry about the problem at hand and not whether the Avengers are going to work with or for SHIELD? I am not Daddy material," Barton protested. "I can't take care of a little girl."

"Well, you're going to have to learn," Fury retorted. "The girl's grandfather confirmed you as guardian. Since we want good diplomatic relations with Asgard, we don't want to break their laws, now do we?"

"You want her as a hostage against Loki," Stark accused.

Fury did not deny the accusation. "She couldn't stay on the Heli-Carrier. SHIELD's New York office has a daycare center, very safe, very secure."

"Stark Tower is also very safe, very secure - - or will be, once the repairs are done," Stark said. "The Capsicle said we were a team. If we are - - if we're more than the chaotic chemical mixture Banner said we are - - then we stick together. We help each other. And that includes babysitting."

End of Chapter 4

* * *

**Footnotes**

1 "Separate the sheep from the goats" - Matthew 25:32

2 Huginn and Muninn: Odin's ravens, Thought and Memory, who reported to him the doings on Midgard.


	5. Loki, Guest of SHIELD

**Kirsi: **Chapter 5 _Loki, "Guest" of SHIELD_

Based on a challenge/prompt by Sheneya at "Avengers Fanfic Challenges and Recommended Reading"

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: Based on characters and situations created by somebody else (other than Kirsi Lokidottir, who's mine). All other characters {beyond minor NPCs} are from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and used without permission and without any hope or chance of financial profit. Just in case anybody has any doubts, I do not own the Avengers. (Wish I did.) To paraphrase Aggie2011, if I owned the Avengers, Joss Whedon and J. Michael Straczynski would be collaborating on the Hawkeye/Black Widow movie right now. Ten thousand thanks to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joss Whedon, Tom Hiddleston, Jeremy Renner, Marvel Comics, Disney Studios, et al. This story is debuting as 'netfic and has not previously been printed in any fanzine or APA. Please don't sue. I'm too broke to pay attention, let alone legal fees.

**Challenge**: Loki had a daughter. He brought her with him during the Earth invasion, thinking he was going to win. He spent so much time on trying to take over, he usually dumped her on MindSlave!Hawkeye to look after. After his defeat, it's revealed that due to an ancient Asgard law, now that Loki's going to prison, Hawkeye is her legal guardian. How will he cope with going from a solitary person, to looking after the child of the man who used him so badly? Not to mention the well meaning, but not always usable, help of his fellow Avengers.

* * *

SHIELD, of course, had made more than one containment cage for the Hulk. Loki sat in the second cage. He glanced up from the magazine Fury had left him when Barton approached. "Barton."

"I am not Kirsi's guardian. Not gonna happen."

"You are," Loki contradicted. "And I expect you to care for her and keep her safe."

"I am not going to spend the rest of my life babysitting your daughter. I want nothing more than to kill you ... slowly," Barton pointed out. "Why would you think your daughter is safe with me?"

"Because you have heart." Loki smiled. "You are a man of heart and honor. You would never hurt a child because you bore a grudge against her father."

Clint Barton had a lot of red in his ledger, but he'd never deliberately hurt a child. He didn't think he could, not even Loki's daughter. Without another word, Barton turned and walked away.

* * *

Loki did not look up as Fury approached his cell. He was aware of the spymaster's entrance, of course. With four bodyguards accompanying the man, Loki would have had to been blind and deaf not to notice. Three of the guards were men as big as his brother Thor, all blatantly, obviously armed. The fourth was the Black Widow, looking as innocent and as lovely as an orchid, yet he knew only too well she was as dangerous as oleander.

Fury stood there silently. Loki sat equally silent. It was a waiting game, to see which one would speak first. Loki was good at waiting. He pretended to look at the pictures in one of his magazines. He wondered if Equestrian Lifestyles was simply what they'd had handy, or if 'twere meant as a subtle jibe at him regarding Sleipnir.

Fury waited a full two minutes before speaking. "Your little girl's very talented."

Loki turned his head and glared at Fury. He opened his mouth, then shut it again.

"Quite the musician."

Loki said nothing.

"You weren't in a talkative mood earlier. Came to see whether you were feeling more cooperative now," Fury said.

"Why should I condescend to," Loki paused, as if the next word were distasteful, "cooperate with you?"

"Kirsi."

"Do not soil her name with your mouth," Loki snapped.

"Was that really wise, entrusting your daughter to one of my men? He'll do what I tell him," Fury pointed out. "And he is an assassin."

"Do not try to frighten me, Black man. Despite your garb, you fancy yourself as the hero on the white charger, wearing a white hat. You would not hurt a child."

"You'd be surprised what I might be willing to do in order to protect my planet."

"Barton would not permit you to harm her. Your bluff is meaningless." Loki raised his eyes to Fury. They glared with emerald disdain.

"Hulk thinks you're crazy. You remember him, the big green guy who used you to clean Stark's floor." Fury gave a half smile as Loki paled. "Me, I think you're crazy like a fox."

Unsure whether 'crazy like a fox' was a compliment or an insult, Loki did not deign to reply.

"Maybe you're right that I won't hurt a little girl," Fury continued. "Maybe you're wrong. But one thing you're overlooking. I'm the one who determines if you get a chance to say goodbye to her before your big brother takes you home to Daddy."

Loki scowled.

"Your father okayed Barton as the girl's guardian. And in the interests of interdimensional good will, I'm inclined to accept his judgment. However," Fury paced in front of the cage, "I'm not obliged to obey Asgardian laws. I'm honoring his request purely as a courtesy. And if it proves inconvenient, I can said Princess Kirsi back home."

Fury continued pacing, like a panther in a too-small zoo cage. Loki watched him intently. He couldn't help being reminded of the time he had met Horus on a diplomatic visit. Horus had a hunting cheetah on a leash. Fury reminded him of that cheetah: immense power, carefully leashed.

"Of course, she wouldn't be Princess Kirsi at home, would she?" Fury asked. "Now, since we granted jurisdiction for your punishment to your father, I don't know if he's going to slap your wrist and make you sit in the corner, or if he's going to chain you to a rock and let a serpent drip venom onto your face. But I know that some of your folk back home are going to be unhappy with you. And some of those unhappy people just might take out their feelings on your daughter."

Loki stared at him, but neither confirmed nor denied Fury's suppositions.

"I don't think for a second that you deliberately made Barton your girl-child's guardian. Her babysitter, yes, but the guardian bit was an accidental turn of phrase. You took advantage of it partly because the irony amused you, but mostly because you knew she'd be safer down here. And your father - the mighty Lord Odin - must have agreed, must have had doubts that he could protect her, despite his power. Now, keeping that in mind, that I say whether or not you see her again, that I say whether or not she stays here with Barton or goes back to Asgard with you ... you feel like talking now?"

Loki sighed. "Ask your questions."


	6. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Kirsi **

by Susan M. M.

_The Avengers_

based on a challenge/prompt by Sheneya at "Avengers Fanfic Challenges and Recommended Reading"

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: Based on characters and situations created by somebody else (other than Kirsi Lokidottir, who's mine). All other characters {beyond minor NPCs} are from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and used without permission and without any hope or chance of financial profit. Just in case anybody has any doubts, I do not own the Avengers. To paraphrase Aggie2011, if I owned the Avengers, Joss Whedon and J. Michael Straczynski would be collaborating on the Hawkeye/Black Widow movie right now. Ten thousand thanks to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joss Whedon, Tom Hiddleston, Jeremy Renner, Marvel Comics, Disney Studios, et al. This story is debuting as 'netfic and has not previously been printed in any fanzine or APA. Please don't sue. I'm too broke to pay attention, let alone legal fees.

**Challenge**: Loki had a daughter. He brought her with him during the Earth invasion, thinking he was going to win. He spent so much time on trying to take over, he usually dumped her on MindSlave!Hawkeye to look after. After his defeat, it's revealed that due to an ancient Asgard law, now that Loki's going to prison, Hawkeye is her legal guardian. How will he cope with going from a solitary person, to looking after the child of the man who used him so badly? Not to mention the well meaning, but not always usable, help of his fellow Avengers.

**Chapter 6**

Thor and Romanoff released Loki from his cage. "Be warned, brother. Fury permits you to bid farewell to Kirsi as a courtesy. Try to run, try to fight, and you will return to this cage. And you will be as a dog chained in this glass kennel again."

Ignoring his brother, Loki turned to Romanoff. "Aren't you planning to threaten me, too?"

The redhead smiled. "I don't need to."

Loki hesitated a moment, stared at her, then stepped forward. "I will not trade the pleasure of a moment's mischief for the chance to see my daughter."

Thor said nothing. He felt as if he no longer knew his brother. Loki had always been a trickster, a prankster, but never evil. This godling who had attempted to usurp their father's throne, allied himself with an alien race to conquer Midgard, he did not know him. Still less did he comprehend Loki as a loving father. He'd known that Loki had tumbled the serving-wenches, and had a bastard by one of them - he tumbled the serving-wenches himself - but he had not expected Loki to actually care for the girl. She was only Maren's bastard, after all ... yet Loki knew her, claimed her as his own, seemed to love her.

Thor's thoughts chased themselves like a dog pursuing its own tail, unable to understand his brother anymore. It was good that Romanoff was keeping a sharp eye on Loki. His brother could have bounced from wall to ceiling turning cartwheels and Thor would not have noticed, so lost in his thoughts was he.

They continued down the corridor to a locked room. Romanoff pressed a seven digit code into the keypad and then used a retina-scan to unlock it. The door slid open. Banner sat on a chair, reading a back issue of the New England Journal of Medicine.

"They're in there," Banner said. He looked up at the three. He didn't say another word aloud, but he mouthed the phrase 'puny god.'

Loki paled.

Romanoff strode forward and opened the door. This was an ordinary door; she turned the knob and opened it. "This way."

"I'll be waiting right here, if you need me," Banner told them.

Romanoff nodded. "Thank you."

Loki inhaled, exhaled, then stepped through the door.

"Father!" Kirsi, a dark-haired child with emerald eyes, set her harp aside. She rushed forward to embrace Loki.

Loki squatted down and held out his arms to her. Neither said anything as they hugged. It was a long moment before he released her.

"Prince Thor." Kirsi bobbed a half-curtsy. "Romanoff Flamehair." She gave the SHIELD agent a tentative half-smile. "Barton and I have been practicing."

Barton sat in a chair in the corner of the room. There was a guitar in his lap, a gun at his hip, and a knife in his boot. He glared at Loki, but didn't say anything.

The awkward silence grew heavier.

"Father, something's wrong, isn't it?"

Loki nodded. "Your grandfather is ... displeased with me." He ran a hand gently along one of her long black braids.

"Because you tried to make yourself king of Midgard, or because you failed?" Kirsi asked.

Loki smiled at her. "Ah, there speaks a warrior's daughter. I need to go back to Asgard and face my father's wrath. You remember that I entrusted you to the archer Barton?"

She nodded.

"Well, I need you to stay with him a little longer whilst I return to Asgard to -"

"No."

Loki frowned at the interruption.

"If you're going home, I'm going with you," Kirsi insisted.

"You will stay on Midgard, for now. You will stay with Barton; he will guard you."

"He can come with us and guard me in Asgard," Kirsi suggested.

Barton harrumphed. A half-smile escaped his poker face. "Not gonna happen."

"Such a course of events is, indeed, unlikely," Loki agreed wryly. "It is my wish and my will that you remain on Midgard. Barton is your guard and your guardian. You will remain with him and behave for him."

"Won't." Green eyes blazed up at him defiantly.

"Do not disobey me, dear heart," Loki admonished. He was surprised. Kirsi was normally a sweet, biddable child, obedient to her parents and respectful to her elders. At least, that was what Maren told him when he came to visit. "I must return to Asgard. You must bide on Midgard."

"I came to Midgard to be with you. If you're going home, I want to go home."

Barton chuckled softly.

"We do not always get what we want," Loki informed her.

"Mother's in Asgard. You're going to Asgard. Why should I stay in Midgard?" she asked.

Thor knelt beside his niece. "You must stay here, and with the archer. It is the All-Father's will."

Kirsi opened her mouth, then closed it again. No one in Asgard could deny Odin's will.

Thor lowered his voice. "My father," he looked up at his adopted brother, "our father, wishes you to be fostered here."

"Fostered?" Kirsi and Loki repeated simultaneously.

Thor nodded. His voice barely above a whisper, he continued. "Lord Odin has spoken thusly: 'If we are to once again ally ourselves with Midgard, and take them under our protection, 'twould be good to have an Asgardian fostered on Midgard, learning their ways. Let Kirsi remain with the archer.' Thou shouldst not disobey thy father; thou mayest not disobey the King of Asgard."

Kirsi pouted.

"Enough of the whispering. Care to share with the rest of us?" Barton called out.

"Do as thou'rt bid, Kirsi Lokidottir," Thor admonished.

She looked up at her uncle, then at her father. "Am I Kirsi Lokidottir?" She was young by Asgardian standards, but old enough to know the difference between Kirsi Lokidottirr, the prince's child, and Kirsi Marendottirr, the serving-wench's child.

"Aye, child. Thou art Kirsi Lokidottir," Thor confirmed. "My father hath acknowledged thy kinship, and Barton Hawk's Eye's guardianship over thee."

"Truly?" Kirsi peered up at him, her emerald eyes as big as clamshells.

"Yea, verily ... niece." Thor struggled to remember his father's exact words. "Lord Odin said, 'my granddaughter was entrusted to this Hawkeye'."

"At least he gets your code-name right," Romanoff muttered.

"This is no punishment, no abandonment, my flower. I wish you safe, and your grandfather wishes you to be his ambassador. You will stay here, under Barton's protection. You will be good."

Kirsi nodded. "Yes, Father."

He reached out and hugged her.

* * *

Barton wished he didn't have to eavesdrop on this. As much as he would happily slit Loki's throat, this was a private moment between the godling and his daughter. They deserved privacy. However, as a spy, Barton knew that privacy got tossed out the window when it came to a choice between security and privacy. He couldn't even tone them out; he had to pay attention to Loki and Kirsi.

Thor, he could see, was as uncomfortable as he was at witnessing this farewell between father and daughter. Romanoff - well, no one ever knew what Romanoff thought or felt unless she wanted you to. The agents watching on closed-circuit TV, however, probably had no scuples about violating Kirsi's privacy. And just outside the room was Dr. Banner, listening for trouble.

After five minutes of caresses and admonishments as to behavior, father and daughter separated. As Thor and Romanoff led Loki off, Barton was surprised to note that his eyes were green, like Kirsi's. They'd been blue before, when Barton had been his zombified slave. Barton wondered if that was an Asgardian trait, changing eye colors.

After Loki had left, Barton gave his ward an awkward hug. "Do you know what a helicopter is?"

Kirsi shook her head. She didn't say anything aloud, and Barton was fairly certain she was trying not to cry.

"It's a flying machine. A flying chariot." Had the Vikings used chariots? "I'm going to take you to meet some friends of mine."

* * *

Stark Tower's helipad was still in semi-decent shape. Barton had no trouble landing on top of the building. He, Stark, and Kirsi exited the helicopter and went to join Pepper.

"Hi, I'm Pepper. You must be Kirsi." The redhead bent her knees and leaned over, moving closet to Kirsi's eye-level.

The girl nodded.

"C'mon inside. It's pretty breezy out here," Pepper invited. She turned and kissed Stark's cheek, then smiled at Barton. "Anybody hungry or thirsty?"

"Do you have any Coke?" Kirsi asked.

"Yes, we do," Pepper told her. She led the way into the penthouse. After getting potato chips and soda for everyone, she turned to Kirsi. "So, I understand that you and I have a mission that's too tough for the boys."

Kirsi looked up at her with big green eyes. "We do?"

"We're going shopping, you and I. And these guys may be okay in a fight, but when it comes to shopping, they don't have a chance of keeping up with two determined women."

Kirsi giggled.

"It'll just be you, me, and Tony's credit card." Pepper sipped her 7-Up.

"Uh-oh," Stark muttered.

Barton grinned. "Don't worry, Stark. She'd have to spend a million before you even noticed."

* * *

They started at Macy's, in the girl's clothing department. Underthings, skirts, blouses, shorts, scooters, t-shirts, pajamas, sneakers, sandals. Then they went up to the furniture department. They compared trundle beds, bunk beds, canopy beds, and captain's beds. They looked at sheets and matching curtains: pink sheets, lavender sheets, floral sheets, Disney sheets, Dora the Explorer sheets, lacy curtains, gingham curtains, ScoobyDoo curtains. They looked at wallpaper. Once they'd chosen furnishings, and Pepper had paid extra to have the delivered the same day, they went to Macy's toy department, and from there to lunch at McDonald's, and then to the Disney Store on Fifth Avenue.


	7. New Apartment

**Kirsi **

by Susan M. M.

_The Avengers_

based on a challenge/prompt by Sheneya at "Avengers Fanfic Challenges and Recommended Reading"

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: Based on characters and situations created by somebody else (other than Kirsi Lokidottir, who's mine). All other characters {beyond minor NPCs} are from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and used without permission and without any hope or chance of financial profit. Just in case anybody has any doubts, I do not own the Avengers. To paraphrase Aggie2011, if I owned the Avengers, Joss Whedon and J. Michael Straczynski would be collaborating on the Hawkeye/Black Widow movie right now. Ten thousand thanks to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joss Whedon, Tom Hiddleston, Jeremy Renner, Marvel Comics, Disney Studios, et al. This story is debuting as 'netfic and has not previously been printed in any fanzine or APA. Please don't sue. I'm too broke to pay attention, let alone legal fees.

**Challenge**: Loki had a daughter. He brought her with him during the Earth invasion, thinking he was going to win. He spent so much time on trying to take over, he usually dumped her on MindSlave!Hawkeye to look after. After his defeat, it's revealed that due to an ancient Asgard law, now that Loki's going to prison, Hawkeye is her legal guardian. How will he cope with going from a solitary person, to looking after the child of the man who used him so badly? Not to mention the well meaning, but not always usable, help of his fellow Avengers.

**Kirsi **

by Susan M. M.

Barton unlocked the door and stepped inside the apartment. Kirsi followed. He glanced at their new quarters. The living room was big, bigger than his first apartment had been.

"Pepper said she and Tony made sure we had all the toys."

Barton nodded. Yep, all the toys. There was a king-size entertainment center against the left wall, with a flat screen TV, DVD/Blu-Ray player, VCR, radio, record player, CD player, cassette player, even an eight-track player. And a Wii system. There were shelves, nearly empty except for a few Disney DVDs. Waiting for him to fill them with movies, music, and games, he guessed.

A few feet away stood an empty bookshelf. It looked naked, standing there without any books. Barton eyed the rest of the furniture: a coffee table with a vase of flowers on it, a red couch and matching loveseat, a wooden rocking chair in the corner. They looked comfortable. In the other corner was a computer desk with a computer. There was a counter toward the back of the room, dividing the living room from a kitchenette.

He didn't feel brave enough to examine the kitchenette yet. He glanced at the living room walls. There were doors in both the left and the right walls, leading to his bedroom and to Kirsi's room. The right wall had a large framed mirror above the couch, and a few feet away from the mirror hung a vaguely-Impressionistic looking painting of a white cottage behind rosebushes. Red roses, to match the couch cushions. Knowing Stark, it probably was a Monet or a Renoir instead of a copy.

"This is my room, Barton," Kirsi pointed to the right-hand door, "and that is yours."

Barton opened the left-hand door and took a peek. The walls were tan. There was a double bed, with a brown bedspread. A chest of drawers, a desk and chair, with a laptop on the desk. One eyebrow went up. It was a brand new laptop, and not a cheap model, either. He stepped inside for a closer look. An empty weapons rack on one wall. There was a door at the front of the room, that opened directly into the hallway; he could come and go without going through the living room. There was another door at the back, probably a bathroom or a walk-in closet. And on the wall ... Barton's jaw dropped. "Stark, you have a warped sense of humor."

Six posters hung on the wall. Errol Flynn as Robin Hood, Conrad Phillips as William Tell, Orlando Bloom as Legolas, Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss Everdeen, Michael Praed as Robin Hood and Pixar's Merida. Barton didn't know whether to laugh or swear.

"Come see my room, Barton," Kirsi called. "Pepper helped me arrange it."

Leaving the problem of the TV and movie archers for later, he left his room, strode across the living room, and stepped into his ward's bedroom. He could tell Pepper had helped her furnish and decorate it. It looked like the sort of room Pepper would have wanted for herself when she was a girl, if she'd been able to afford it. One wall had mural wallpaper (a mountain lake surrounded by evergreens); the other walls were painted green, to match the trees. The canopy bed was white. So were the dresser, the chest of drawers, the bookcase, and the desk. Her harp stood in the corner, next to a wooden stool. Two stuffed animals and two dolls sat on top of the dresser. A third doll lay on the bed. He recognized the dolls: the two on the dresser were Rapunzel from _Tangled _and Merida from _Brave. _The one on the bed was the doll she'd brought from Asgard. On top of the bookcase was a framed picture of Loki. Barton scowled at the sight of it, but said nothing. He was her father.

"I have my own bathing chamber!" Kirsi informed him.

Barton glanced around. Her room didn't open onto the hallway. She would have to come and go through the living room, which would make it easier to keep track of her. Of course, Jarvis would help with that.

Kirsi threw open the door in the back of the room. At least Barton knew now that it was a bathroom and not a walk-in closet in the back of his room. He gave the bathroom a cursory glance. It was pink, very pink, with more flowers than he could count.

Despite himself, he was impressed. Stark - or rather, his people - had thrown this together very quickly. The suite was more than he had expected. And Stark had hinted that this was only temporary, that as the building was refurbished and repaired, each of the Avengers would be given their own floor, not just their own apartment.

Hearing a knock, Barton hurried back to the living room. Kirsi trailed behind him. He opened the door.

A tall man with reddish blonde hair stood there, a blonde girl beside him. "Hi, Scott Lang." He stuck out his hand, and Barton shook it. "This is my daughter, Cassie. We're your neighbors."

"Clint Barton." He felt a little odd giving his real name to a stranger. "This is Kirsi."

Cassie smiled. "Hi."

"Just wanted to welcome you to the building."

"Thanks." Barton hadn't expected a welcome wagon, and he wasn't sure what came next.

"Do you want to see my new room?" Kirsi asked.

"Sure." Cassie squeezed past Barton into the living room and followed Kirsi into her room.

"Cassie," her father started to scold her, then gave up. "Kids."

"C'mon in." Barton opened the door a little wider.

"You new to New York, or just to Stark Towers?" Lang asked.

"Just the building. I'd offer you a beer, but I haven't gone shopping to stock the kitchen yet. Just moved in."

"I can tell you where the stores are, the fast food - Cassie knows what toy every Happy Meal at every chain is offering at any given time - the parks with the best vendor carts. Or you can have the Stark Industries cafeteria send down meals already cooked, but that can get a little expensive after a bit," Lang explained. He glanced around, surprised by the lack of boxes.

Barton suspected that Jarvis could arrange for him to get meals for free, but he didn't say that aloud. " 'Preciate that."

"I'm an electronics engineer. I work in the seventh floor R&D lab. You?"

"Security."

The two girls came running out of Kirsi's room. "Daddy, can Kirsi come to our place and watch a DVD? Please?"

"Please, Barton? May I?" Kirsi looked up appealingly at her guardian, her green eyes begging.

"I don't mind watching them for a couple hours," Lang volunteered. "It'll give you a chance to unpack, or stock up, or whatever you need. Moving is a pain in the -" He glanced at the girls. "A pain in the neck."

Barton nodded. "Okay, you can go."

"Anything she's allergic to, or not allowed to eat?" Lang asked.

Barton hesitated. He didn't know if Asgardians could be harmed by Earth food. "I'd prefer if she had milk or juice. She's turning into a CocaCola-holic."

"I can handle that. I swear, we buy apple juice by the metric tonne." Lang opened the door. Directly across the hallway an attractive brunette was inserting a key in a lock. "Hi, Darcy."

"Oh, hi, Scott."

"Darcy Lewis, this is our new neighbor, Clint Barton, and Kirsi, his daughter? Niece?"

"Niece," Barton fibbed. Lewis was very pretty, and vaguely familiar.

Darcy nodded. "Nice to meet you." She opened her door and slipped into her apartment.

"We'll be right next door," Lang promised. He shepherded the girls next door.

As Barton returned to his new apartment, he suddenly remembered why Darcy Lewis looked so familiar. She wasn't a _Playboy_ centerfold model - although she had the figure for it. He'd seen her before, in New Mexico. She was Jane Foster's assistant.


	8. Pepper and Tony

**Kirsi: Chapter Eight **_Pepper and Tony_

based on a challenge/prompt by Sheneya at "Avengers Fanfic Challenges and Recommended Reading"

**Standard Fanfic Disclaimer** that wouldn't last ten seconds in a court of law: Based on characters and situations created by somebody else (other than Kirsi Lokidottir, who's mine). All other characters {beyond minor NPCs} are from the Marvel Cinematic Universe and used without permission and without any hope or chance of financial profit. Just in case anybody has any doubts, I do not own the Avengers. (Wish I did.) To paraphrase Aggie2011, if I owned the Avengers, Joss Whedon and J. Michael Straczynski would be collaborating on the Hawkeye/Black Widow movie right now. Ten thousand thanks to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joss Whedon, Tom Hiddleston, Jeremy Renner, Marvel Comics, Disney Studios, et al. This story is debuting as 'netfic and has not previously been printed in any fanzine or APA. Please don't sue. I'm too broke to pay attention, let alone legal fees. The title character is not in this chapter.

**Kirsi**

_The Avengers_

by Susan M. M.

**Chapter 8: ** _Pepper and Tony_

"Hi, Tony." Pepper kicked off her high heels and walked across the living room of the penthouse in her stocking feet. He was sitting at the table, waiting for her. A pizza box from his favorite pizzeria lay on the table, along with china plates, a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, and a single red rose in a cut-crystal vase. "Is all this for me? What's the occasion?"

"Dinner with you is always an occasion," he told her.

She smiled at him.

"I am an egotistical, arrogant SOB. I don't know how you've put up with me as long as you have." Tony poured her a glass of wine. He rose, walked toward her, and handed it to her.

"There are days you don't make it easy," she admitted, "but you're worth the effort ... most of the time."

"Do you think you could tolerate me a little longer?" He filled his own glass and took a sip.

"Probably."

"What about forever?" Tony took another sip.

"Forever?"

Tony set his wine glass on the table and went down on one knee. "Would you be willing to spend the rest of your life putting up with me? Will you marry me?"

Pepper nearly spilled her wine. "Tony, I - I don't know what to say."

"Say yes. Please." He looked up at her, peering into her blue eyes. "I love you. You love me. Please, Pepper."

"Tony, are you sure?" Hope and doubt mingled in her voice.

"More sure than I've ever been of anything in my life," he told her. "Please, Pep, I'm not going to get up until you say yes. Besides, the pizza's getting cold."

She smiled at him. "Well, we can't let the pizza get cold." She reached down and hugged him. "Yes, you idiot. Yes, I'll marry you."

"Well, I'll drink to that." He released her, picked up his wine glass again, and toasted her with it. "To the future Mrs. Stark ... who has just made me the happiest man in the world. Pizza?"

"Pizza," Pepper agreed. She took a deep breath. She'd loved Tony Stark for years, but only in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined he'd ask her to marry him.

Tony opened the pizza box. He took out two slices of pepperoni-extra cheese deep dish pizza and put one on each porcelain plate. "Do you remember Sebastian Sekuza?"

"The computer programmer who left Stark Industries to open his own videogame company?" Pepper took a bite of pizza and nodded.

"His sister is a wedding planner at Walt Disney World." Tony took another sip of wine. "She had a cancellation. If you want to get married on the beach by the Polynesian Resort, there's an opening in three weeks."

"Three weeks? I can't plan a wedding in three weeks," Pepper said.

"Sophie Sekuza is a darned good wedding planner, and I have a lot of money. Between the two, I think we can manage. There's just one other thing. The cancelled wedding was a Disney Escape. Small, intimate."

"That sounds nice." She didn't want her wedding to be the usual Stark extravaganza.

"Disney Escape weddings are limited to twenty people. Bride, groom, eighteen guests. No more."

"What?" Pepper stared at her fiancé. "Three weeks to plan, and a guest list of eighteen or less?"

Tony nodded.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" Pepper asked.

"Much too late," Tony said quickly. "You promised to marry me, and you're not getting out of it." He took another bite of pizza and chewed. "If you don't want to take Sophie up on the cancellation, that's fine. We can have a bigger, fancier wedding than Prince Charles and Lady Di if that's what you want. We can elope to Vegas. We can get married in three years, after meticulous planning for a wedding with nineteen guests if that's what you want. We can do a Disney Wishes wedding, with three hundred guests, in a year or two. Your wedding - we can do whatever you want. But getting married at Walt Disney World, how cool is that? And normally there's a waiting list of a year or more." He gave her puppy dog eyes.

She sighed. Tony had puppy dog eyes down to a fine art.


End file.
